


Mætan : Rusted Gold

by Simple_Text



Series: Mætan [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Air-Hockey, Asphyxiation, Body Modification, Bonding, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Murder, Needles, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Outer Space, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Text/pseuds/Simple_Text
Summary: The most powerful thing we can do is dream, and this story is a dream come true: Futuristic space travel finally achieved, power that can come from hydrogen, cars that move at the speed of light, space-ships that can traverse the Milky Way in just 5 months.We are in a new era, an era of gold.To dream is powerful, but it is not limited. There are those who dreams for something entirely different, for food, for power and for survival... no matter what they must do. To dream is a powerful thing, and this story only one of many.
Relationships: Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Mætan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106792





	Mætan : Rusted Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this a series, with this being my first story. I'm not new to writing but I'm not entirely great, so I love hearing ideas and criticism from my readers. Thanks and enjoy!

White…

White:

Systems supervisor, assigned to the Crossbar and the Polus Base of Operations. No matter how many times he repeated this in his head it felt like a new sentence every single time.

He was the new supervisor assigned to Polus, with everything going on, it wasn't surprising that he would rise to the top of the ranks in his division. The M.I.R.A. was desperate, so White met no challenge about his experience or education.

He was still in his room as he waited for the ship to land. Outside, the stars were fading into a bluish purple sky as they went further into the atmosphere of the world below. It wasn't long before he heard the ship announce a countdown.

"Docking in 20 minutes" The ship's AI announced over the intercom as fire soon began to engulf the outside of the ship. The ship continued to move in a downwards motion onto the Polus Base landing platform.

"This is Captain Erick, reporting clear weather, a working system and a thriving ecosystem. Welcome to Polus, Crossbar." The voice of the Polus On-Site Captain rang out through the intercom. White had heard about the guy, some sort of famous celebrity due to his boisterous voice back on Earth… and apparently he had a masters degree in astronomy.

"Docking gear enabled, gravity rods engaged, disabling ships gravitational features for future power usage. Secured lock down at 100%, feel free to disembark at this time." The AI announced. White stood up from his bed and sighed as he began a one-man march to the ship's airlock.

He wasn't alone at the airlock per say, it was just that he had chosen to walk alone to it, with the addition of no one chatting him up or even acknowledging him as he passed by.

"Site Polus recognized, disengaged planetary survival check, welcome to Polus, Crossbar Crew." The AI finished with a small chirp that resulted in the airlock doors opening. 

As the crew entered the room, they all sat quietly as the door behind them sealed shut. They weren't missing too many crewmates, only two now that White thought about it, they were always the quiet ones.

He could remember perfectly how it all went down.

"Let me go Thomas." Red was a mess, his hair was disheveled, his face was covered in dry tears, his eyes were red and his face was pale  
"He's a liar Thomas, put the bastard in… I can't stand to look at him" Brown urged the other crewmate, who was restraining red. Red made a small struggle against Thomas who managed to keep him within the restraints.  
"Aren't you just eager?" Pink laughed sadistically as Red's raspy pants became more faded as he was getting pushed inside the airlock.

Inside the airlock, Thomas was prepping the ex-captain by preparing to remove the zip ties that bounded him.  
"You believe them don't you?" Red asked, his voice was far beyond regular at this point, it sounded like how rubbing sandpaper felt.  
"I- I don't know" Thomas answered quietly as she began removing the zip ties behind his back. Thomas was merciful, Thomas wouldn't force the captain out the airlock tied together like some sort of monster. Thomas wasn't smart.  
"What's your first name, at least give me an actual name to call you by before I die…" Red's request was a weird one, sure, but Thomas had no reason not to answer him.  
"Sarah"  
"Figured, you fuckin' liar" and with all the strength he could muster, Red pulled Thomas onto the ground, his now untied arms and legs allowed him to put the full force of his body, and as he knelt on her stomach with his hand pushing down on her throat he managed to put on a snarl.  
"W-what are you doing?!" She managed to choke out  
"You said your name was Hailey, then you said it was Tera… I don't give a shit how brain-dead these other fucks are… but I ain't like these other fucks." Red brought his fist down on Thomas' face, over, and over, and over… until it couldn't move. 

The only bad part about being an impostor was that you also inherited the inner workings of whatever being you became.

Red stood up from where Thomas was now lying in an unconscious state. Red made this ship specifically in mind for one of these situations… it was a matter of you and the crew, and Red would rather kill himself than the kids who were "conscripted" by M.I.R.A.

His hand pulled down on the lever, the door to the ship was sealing now. Had he noticed the group that was outside staring at him, he might've said something, done something. 

But Red always liked theatrics didn't he? As the door on the opposite side of the airlock opened, the entire group that had gathered to investigate the scuffle ran to the window that faced outwards towards the stars.

His body swelled, as to be expected when let out into space with no space suit. The crew didn't know this, so some of them began to wince and others began to look away. No, he didn't explode, and if the crew knew what to do… they could have tried to save him.

As for Thomas? Thomas, now shifted out of her human form and conscious again, began to frantically spin, but with her anatomy entirely different… well, she wasn't going to have fun. 

Her body began to swell as well, instead she was still conscious. Her exoskeleton began to push outwards. For her, she felt everything inside her die, until the very end when her mind fell to a sudden stiffness. White didn't see this, because he and most of the crew had retired back to their quarters for the night. At least the captain wasn't a problem anymore.

White didn't feel bad about her dying, he never liked her anyways. He knew that names were a bad idea in the first place, she didn't even remember most names… well except for her last name: Thomas.

So here he was, with the rest of the crew as they all stood at the exit of the airlock. The silence was deafening as murmurs of "why is it taking long" and "these things are so slow" slipped from the lips of those all around him.. Then the doors slid open.

"Margo!"  
"Hey Selene!"  
"Is that really you Louis?! Fuck! You look old man…"  
"Hey sis! I'm back here!"  
"Hello..."  
Hello…

There was the voice to greet him. It belonged to someone standing off to the side of the group that had gathered at the airlock. There he saw Fehn, his assigned partner for the mission he was to complete on Polus.

Fehn made sure they stood away from the rest of the group, their space jumpsuit was a bright Yellow, so of course they still stood out from the others like a sore thumb. White noticed they had taken the form of what looked to be some sort of androgynous white human with short red hair and freckles.

"It throws people off, and they don't like talking about gender too much. The look… well, I just watched some weird wizard movie before coming and people seemed to like the red-haired kid." They commented in a quiet mumble, seeming to notice White's wandering eyes.

"Of course" White spoke finally, his own voice warbled a little as it was his first time speaking since the last meeting on the Crossbar.

"You might want to get used to talking around here, these guys talk your- 'human' head off." They looked around and made sure no one in particular was watching them. "Now… our operation isn't an easy one, the goal before was to eliminate everyone. It's been shifted to maintain a good position until reinforcements arrive- but… there is bad news."

"Bad news?" White asked

"Yeah… our guy Purple, the tech savvy one… sort of got killed." Yellow was nervous, their eyes shifted to get a constant view of their surroundings.

"Killed?"

"He… he was discovered by that head honcho guy over there." They made a coughing noise as they nodded their head twice in the direction of some guy in a Black space jumpsuit… Captain Erick.

The man was tall, his hair was black and in a slicked back fashion. His skin was a chestnut brown colour and yet, something looked sickly about him. Compared to the pictures in the M.I.R.A., this Erick was slightly more pale, his hair was slightly more greased, his face… from what White could see, looked gaunt. Quickly he turned his gaze back to Yellow before Erick caught White gazing at him.

"How? Even if he was in human form, he could've shifted a part of his body to kill the guy." White was baffled.

"Look at his hips, there should be a container down there. He injected himself with some needle from inside of it before killing Purple." Yellow pulled out a data pad and pulled White to their side, as if they were looking at something. "Just make sure you look down if anyone shifts their gaze at us."

White looked up from the pad and spotted a blue cylinder hanging from his hips, it had a bright red symbol on it… something the humans would use to signify toxicity.

"I managed to capture a glance at it before Purple was executed… It did something to the captain." Yellow went silent, they sat there, their entire body frozen.

"You alright?" White sat a hand onto their shoulder

"No" Yellow was shaking as they hid behind the data pad. "This freak… he became- it was so terrifying, his body shifted."

"Like one of us?"

"No… yes- it's hard to describe, he became this bony figure that grew fangs, except unlike us, there were bones popping and muscles stretching… I could hear it all. That isn't how we work, we're made out of what is essentially just flesh, but he- he was just." Yellow was staring down at the ground, their data pad hanging loosely from their hand."

"Maybe if we get that thing off of him, we can deal with him, or at least confront him about it. Maybe we could find out what it is even" White's hopeful voice faded as a familiar boisterous shout rang out.

"Hello there! You must be White?" Captain Erick was towering over the two, his hand extended towards White.

"Hi…"

"I must say it's quite nice to-" Erick must've noticed White's hand on Yellow's shoulder because he heartily laughed "Oh I didn't know Yellow had themselves a lover! Sorry if I was interrupting something, I just wanted to say hi! Maybe we can talk in the mess-hall tonight" Erick had begun to walk off towards the entrance of the Polus Base, but not before he turned around and addressed everyone for a brief moment. "And with this being our most successful trip from Earth to Polus, the M.I.R.A. we're willing enough to offer everyone two whole free-days, without any worries about the base." His announcement seemed to excite the crew as he made one more announcement "With this, I've personally opened the recreational area for these two days as well." His final words left the crew in a frizzy as most of them, who White assumed to be tired with work, began making their way down a courtyard that led to a centre building with large glass doors at the entrance.

"That's… weird" Yellow made a perplexed face

"What is?"

"This site doesn't have robots, even if it did they wouldn't be programmed for these minor tasks. How could he leave these stations unattended-" Yellow gasped before their eyes went wide "he knows."

"Knows what?"

"I tampered with the lights last night, I was going to take him out- but- he was just outside the building. He must've noticed the snow-prints..."

"Why say that? For all he knows, it was from someone working the room earlier, who's to say he knows anything about us?"

"Because… Just this morning when I was doing my regular routine, I saw a new camera in the med-bay and in the electrical building... He has to know at least something is up." Yellow shook their head and began walking towards the building everyone else was going to.

"Where are you going?"

"You ever played Air hockey? It helps takes my mind off these things… I'd just like a day to relax too." Yellow stopped for a moment and looked back to White, who was standing alone now in the snow.

"Well I do, but are you sure now is the best time?" White didn't receive an answer, and was simply met with Yellow walking away. He, not wanting to be left alone, caught up with them, as they entered through the glass doors of the Polus Base of Operations.

**Author's Note:**

> "Our mission was to launch the first spacecraft outside of our solar system... it's what it's always been about, to let mankind make its way through space and to find new life and new homes. We're doing this for everyone on Earth, Mars and even those on Habitat 5 all the way out near the galactic rim. This isn't just about money, it's about triumph, and hardship, and those who will follow our footsteps..." - Emilia Montoya, Head Advisor of the Polus Initiative.
> 
> Author: I'm planning to put small quotes at the end of each chapter as to provide background information of the world in which this story takes place.


End file.
